Hydrocarbon fluids, such as oil and natural gas, are obtained from a subterranean geologic formation by drilling one or more wellbores and installing completion equipment in the wellbores to enable the extraction of fluids from the reservoir. Surface equipment is also provided to route or store the extracted fluids.
A variety of different operations may be performed for purposes of enhancing the extraction of fluid. For example, perforating operations may be performed to fire shaped charges to pierce the well casing (if any) and form perforating tunnels into the reservoir. Well stimulation operations, such as acidizing and hydraulic fracturing operations, which involve injecting a fluid at relatively high pressure through a wellbore into the reservoir to cause fracturing of the formation, may also be employed.